The present invention concerns novel corticoids, processes for the manufacture thereof, their use and pharmaceutical preparations containing these corticoids.
It has been known for a long time that the topical efficacy of anti-inflammatory 17.alpha.-hydroxycorticoids can be increased by esterifying the 17-hydroxy group. (See, in this connection, the summary report by Popper et al, "Anti-inflammatory Steroids in Anti-inflammatory Agents", 1, Academic Press, New York, San Francisco, London [1974]:268-271.)